The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics enclosures, and more particularly to rack cable management.
Enclosures, such as frames and cabinets, have been used to mount and store electrical components for many years. Enclosures typically include a chassis, which may be configured to mount brackets and shelves. The brackets and shelves may be configured to house electronic components, such as audio, video, and network devices or server computers. The electronic components housed in the enclosure may be connected to each other and to other components housed elsewhere via one or more cables that need to be routed throughout the enclosure and properly managed.